


A Soft Dongsaeng

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [49]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: There are many things Hyungwon finds himself thankful for on a daily basis since debut… and Jooheon is definitely one of them.





	A Soft Dongsaeng

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> “hyungheon, hyungwon loves jooheons softness”

There are many things Hyungwon finds himself thankful for on a daily basis since debut… and Jooheon is definitely one of them.

Between his adorable little eyes, squishy, dimpled cheeks, and cuddly habits that could warm you even on the coldest of days, the older rapper of MONSTA X has got to be Hyungwon’s favorite dongsaeng. Not that he’s meaning to pick a favorite out of the two, of course… But, since Kihyun has already so obviously chosen Changkyun, then it’s only fair that Jooheon be someone’s favorite, too.

 

“Jooheonney,” Hyungwon sighs, lounging across the couch like a cat on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Jooheon glances down at him, since the visual’s head is now in his lap, and smiles genuinely down at the older. “Could you do your aegyo for me~? I need to work on mine, but it’s always good to learn from the best~” Jooheon chuckles under his breath at this, his hand naturally falling to brush Hyungwon’s hair from his beautiful eyes.

“But you’re already so cute, hyung,” Jooheon tells him, sounding completely sincere. “Monbebes love it when you do aegyo… not to mention Hoseok-hyung.” He laughs at himself at the last bit, his eyes glinting with a teasing light. Hyungwon rolls his eyes and sits up suddenly, crouching beside the younger man.

“But I get all embarrassed when I do it…” Hyungwon argues, pouting a little. He knows he can be cute when he wants to be, and right now he’s putting his all into it just to get what he wants. “ _Please_ , Heonney… Help your hyung.” Jooheon locks his phone, sighing in obvious defeat. He turns to fully face the much-taller man, and begins to twist his body to and fro. Hyungwon smiles giddily, eyes shining with anticipation.

“I dreamed of a ghost…” Jooheon begins, his voice about fifty times higher in pitch than normal and his eyes widened twenty times more than they should be. Hyungwon immediately claps in joy, smiling brilliantly.

 

Later that night, Hyungwon and Jooheon are the only ones left in the dorm. Everyone’s out either at the gym, at their own studio, or getting dinner. So, just like any other reasonable person, Hyungwon takes this opportunity to watch a movie that’ll scare the living daylights out of his dongsaeng. He takes a page from Minhyuk’s book and doesn’t even tell Jooheon what they’re watching, merely getting the rapper to promise to spend some quality time with him.

So, when the first jump-scare pops up on the screen and Jooheon screams at the top of his lungs, Hyungwon feels all kinds of accomplished. The rapper clings desperately to his arm, hiding his face in his shoulder from the screen. Hyungwon can feel the younger man pout into his sleeve, and he can’t help but coo at his soft dongsaeng.

“What’s the matter, Heonney?” Hyungwon asks teasingly. “Don’t you like the movie?” Jooheon whines in response, causing the older to merely wrap his arms around his dongsaeng to hug him close. He can’t help but kiss the top of his head, petting at his white hair comfortingly.

These are the moments that make the pain of their pre-debut days all worth it~


End file.
